Problem: Kevin drove his car for $5$ kilometers on each of the past $6$ days. How many kilometers did Kevin drive his car altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Kevin went driving. The product is $5\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $5\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 30\text{ kilometers}$ Kevin driven a total of $30$ kilometers.